


Letters and Festivals

by PrismFanatic



Series: Hidden Secrets [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismFanatic/pseuds/PrismFanatic
Summary: The summer comes to a close and everyone can't help but wonder what the year will bring.





	Letters and Festivals

_Hylas,_

_Time seems to pass so slowly between our meetings, and I feel as if I'm forced to count it, minute by minute. I dream of you, often and wholeheartedly, of your lips against mine, you warmth wrapped around me. I can feel echos of your touch against my skin as I lay in bed at night. It's driving me to distraction. Tell me I'm not alone in my pining when we are apart?_

_My parents are in awe of you. In awe that you could enchant me. I've never had someone captivate me so. I have friends and many of them, but I have never let them as close as I have let you, never went out of my way to see them as I do you. Sanctuary is beautiful, yes, but my visits were few and far between until I saw you. I came some weekends and spent time there during the summer. But there wasn't anything there that captivated me enough to make me stay. Until you. Just watching you tend to the greenhouses or the unicorns is enough to warm my very soul. Seeing how passionate you are in your work and your drive to complete your mastery's makes me yearn to touch you. To try and steal some of that passion and focus for myself. How someone I've only known a handful of months has captivated me so, I'll never know._

_I have some of the flowers we picked on my last visit pressed and preserved in the journal you gave me. A reminder for that day when we kissed under the bright sun._

_A few of my friends made comments about the quidditch guards you gifted me with when we were practicing in the field a few weeks ago. When I smiled at the thought of you, they didn't press further. A few teasing comments came, all in good fun of course. Apparently I look like a besotted fool when I think of you._

_There's only a month or so left before school is back in session, and for the first time in my life I'm dreading the end of the summer. I won't be able to see you so often, only on weekends and only on some of them, I fear that you will have captured someone else by the time I return to you._

_I hope_ _you can wait for me when the time comes and for now I'll guard you zealously in my heart and hold you all the tighter when I visit._

_Yours,_

_Zephyr_

_...._

_Zephyr,_

_I've kept all the letters you've sent me and at night when my coven is gone and I'm alone, I read through them and smile. They bring me peace and joy to read your heartfelt words. No, you are not alone in your pining. I've made leaps and bounds for my mastery's simply because it's easier to be so focused on the work that needs done than to think of you and how lonely I feel when you aren't near. Master Adelphus has caught me many a time, staring into space, lost in thoughts of you and your touch. Your warmth has swept through me like fire and left me craving it all the more._

_I tend to the plant you brought me, daily and with fervent focus. I've had to replant it several times it's grown so well._

_When I lay in bed at night, tired from gardening the day away, I think of you and wonder if my meeting you was just a dream, a wonderful exciting dream. I feel as if I've fallen into my own fairy tale with you playing the part of the prince._

_Know this, if you know anything about me. I will wait and hold out hope that you're not stolen by someone at your school. I've had burning's since I've met you, and though the temptation to visit harem is strong when I am in pain and alone, I have not given in. My coven has kept me company on those nights where I burn and cry out for you._

_I dread when our visits will be cut down to some weekends only, instead of the near daily sight of you. My coven, most of them at least, leave for school as well soon so I will be alone for a while. I pray that you don't forget me when you're away._

_Always,_

_Hylas_

 .....

_Hylas,_

_I am terribly sorry that it's been a several days since I've been available to visit, and even more repentant that it will be some time before I can see your face. I'm the seeker for my house team, and the captain has decided in his....fervor...to win this year that we would start practicing before school is even in session. I've spent several days and will continue to be run into the ground in grueling sessions. The only light I see comes at the end of next week when the practices will end. I may have had something to do with that, seeing as I swore I would leave the team if I didn't have the chance to travel as I had hoped. He doesn't need to know that my traveling simply means visiting you._

_In light of the end of the tor...training, I ask your permission to be your escort to the End of Summer Festival that Sanctuary is throwing. I hope that you would consent to spend the whole day with me, considering it will be the last chance for me to visit for a while. Would you?_

_Yours,_

_Zephyr._

 .....

_Zephyr,_

_I would be more than happy to spend the whole day with you! I've been meaning to ask you for several weeks now. Have you ever been to the festival before? I have many a time and know a great many of the vendors and the events that happen. I'll give you a tour you won't forget if you'll let me. Say that you will?_

_I hope that your practices go well, be sure to rest! I've enclosed a couple potions for muscle relaxation as well as some bruise bomb, be sure to use what you need._

_Always,_

_Hylas_

* * *

The weather was beautiful, perfect for the End of Summer festival. It was the largest festival at Sanctuary and drew many of the students and residents out of the palace to participate. There's food and games, chariot races and fights, performances and all manner of entertainment. He always enjoyed coming to the festival, but knowing he was going to spend it with Zephyr gave it a whole new meaning. The letters that they exchanged were a godsend for him, a bright spot of serenity in the midst of working and running about for his mastery's. Each one he saved in a beautifully carved box that Zephyr had gifted him with near the beginning of their correspondence.

He couldn't help but smile as he waited for Zephyr to show up.

He had dressed simple for today, a plain chiton that barely reached his knees, sleeveless and made of soft cotton. He pulled his hair back in a ponytail to keep it from his face, and the simplest white Venetian mask he owned. He carried a simple white messenger bag that he had loaded with a blanket to sit upon and an assortment of items for the beach, just in case, in one section of it and a full picnic in the other section. Today would be a wonderful day.

He waved congenially at those he new and gave a respectful nod to those he didn't. Dima, Aster and Matta had spent the night with him and had teased him mercilessly about his plans and the excitement he couldn't seem to get over. It had been a wonderful night full of friendship and laughter and it was exactly what he needed so close to Aster and Matta leaving for school, they planned several more nights of the same over the next two weeks to try and satisfy their coven bond as much as possible. Dima, of course, would be staying as usual at sanctuary with him. He was more than grateful he would not be left completely alone.

A pair of strong arms slipped around his waist from behind and he nearly jumped in surprise before he relaxed completely against a strong chest. Zephyr's familiar scent surrounded him and he nearly melted at the touch.

"Found you," Zephyr whispered and Hylas couldn't help but close his eyes in bliss at that voice so close to his ear. He turned into the embrace with a smile and found his lips captured in a searing kiss before he could so much as offer a word of greeting. As it ended, he couldn't help but drop his head onto a strong naked shoulder and soak up that warmth.

"Missed you," he whispered against Zephyrs neck and delighted in the shiver that raced through that strong body.

"I missed you to," Zephyr returned, and for a moment they just basked in each others company. Zephyr smelled of musk and sunshine, and Hylas reveled in it. He wore a simple toga, much like the one he wore to Harem, that only connected at one shoulder and draped to the opposite hip, leaving that wonderful view of his chest on display. His sandals were simple leather things and he carried a messenger bag as well.

"Now," Zephyr continued. "You offered yourself as a guide, since I've never been to the festival. Won't you show me around?"

"Of course," Hylas answered and off they went.

* * *

Hylas was quick to drag the older nymph with him.

He had actually taken the time to plan out when and where the best events were so Zephyr would enjoy it the most. They got food from the many stalls and wandered about. He took Zephyr to see some of the tournaments, some dueling with swords and other weaponry and others with magic, and it was easy to see that the older nymph enjoyed the spectacle of watching it. The chariot races were next and once again, Zephyr took to watching them with a excited smile. They bought trinkets sold from the many vendors at the festival as well, for themselves and each other, and their friends. A silver bracelet, that looked like leaves dipped in silver ended up on his wrist, a beautiful piece that Zephyr found among the booths and was quick to buy for him. It glimmered in the sunshine. Hylas found a laurel leaf crown made in silver that he quickly sat upon Zephyr's hair with a lopsided smile. It earned him a tender kiss.

Through all the fun he couldn't help but notice that, even around these awe inspiring events, Zephyr's grey eyes continued to trail back to him with a burning intensity. It was a bit intimidating to be the focus of such stalwart zeal but Hylas bore it with dignity, and if he blushed ever once in a while at the hot looks he received, it was only natural.

It was a long day filled with laughter and fun, with stolen kisses under the bright sun. It was a bit saddening that it was coming to an end. Fireworks would be set off later at dark, several hours away yet and Hylas had saved the best part of his festival tour for last. With a sideways glance at Zephyr he was glad he had.

Hylas was used to the heat, but Zephyr didn't seem to be. He couldn't help but smile tenderly as he watched the older Numph wipe the sweat from his brow once again, his nose was a bit red as was his cheeks and shoulders. He was obviously developing a sun burn after hours under it's glare. Hylas didn't burn, he was pale, yes, but he took potions to keep himself from burning since he didn't seem to tan thanks to his Naiad heritage. A potion that obviously Zephyr either didn't think he needed or had forgotten in his excitement. With a smile he took Zephyr's hand and with a jerk of his head they were off.

The lagoon wasn't that well known to many people in Sanctuary but the Naiad's, the water nymphs like him. There weren't many of his kind around, so it was likely to be deserted at this time of day. It would be the perfect place to cool Zephyr off.

"I want to show you one of my favorite places," he told Zephyr, his voice soft and mischievous. Zephyr simply nodded, his face a look of besotted bliss before he stole a sweet kiss.

"I'm all yours," was the the perfect answer. With a laugh he couldn't help but step out of the city with Zephyr close by. The trek to the lagoon was a short one, but one couldn't get to it by a path. You had to walk through the forest a bit before it opened up to white sand and an ocean view. Stunning and beautiful, it was one of the best places to visit. He heard a gasp behind him and smiled, knowing his opinion was shared. He couldn't help but look over his shoulder at Zephyr and smile at the look of awe on his face.

"It's beautiful," the nymph whispered and Hylas hummed an agreement as he set out the blanket he had carried in is bag. He took his time as Zephyr walked around, taking in the beautiful scenery. By the time he felt those arms wrap around him once more, Hylas had already set out the blanket, as well as the picnic spread for them to enjoy. Warm lips pressed against his neck and he closed his eyes. "You're beautiful," Zephyr whispered into his skin and Hylas shivered.

"Swim with me," Hylas asked with a smirk as he stepped out of those arms. Hands attempted to pull him back, but Hylas was quick and determined. That smirk quickly changed into a mischievous smile that made Zephyr's breath stutter and the older nymph watched as Hylas slipped out of his chiton and bared himself to the sun and him. The older nymph simply stared for a moment, as if stunned by his audacity. His eyes, a molten silver, were locked on his hide nude form. As if in a trance, Zephyr divested himself of his clothes, and Harry burned for him, for that strong body. They had visited with each other yes, but that one night in harem had been the only night they'd been together, fully.

Before Hylas could lose his courage he was gone. A wisp of dark hair fluttering behind him as he dashed to the water. He barely made it half way to the crystal blue water before strong arms caught him around the waist and they were tumbling onto the white sand. He landed with a laugh on top of Zephyr, straddling the older nymphs stomach, since the older nymph had spun as they fell. Those strong hands rested on his hips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the bone there and Hylas was lost staring down at the beautiful man.

"Kiss me," Zephyr asked, his voice rough with desire and Hylas was quick to do as asked. Slightly chapped lips met his own soft and pliant ones with barely a breath and he left himself go. It was heaven, it was like tasting ambrosia, kissing Zephyr like this, or more like Zephyr kissing him like this. Like he was the only one in the world, like he was a drop of water to a man dying of thirst. Those warm rough hands slid from his hips and up over his back and down to cup his bottom with a firm squeeze. He couldn't help but moan at that feeling. Those wonderful hands didn't stop their journey there though, they roamed over his sun warmed skin. Light fluttering touches across his rips, down his chest. A calloused finger tweaking a nipple had him gasping and leaning back from the kiss. He couldn't help but throw his head back as those hands touched and teased him so thoroughly. His head was spinning with the sensation, and when those wonderful hands slid across his cock he groaned and reached behind him to return the favor. 

Zephyr was hard and leaking, and his touch had the other nymph moaning out his name.

"Must you always destroy me," Zephyr moaned out loud pumping his cock into Hylas' hands.

"One good turn deserves another," he replied with a smile.

"I whole...he..heartedly agree," Zephyr stuttered and Hylas found himself on his back on the sand and his hands pinned above his head before he had a chance to protest. Zephyr loomed above him, the bright sun a halo around his golden hair, his grey eyes bright and searing.

"A fallen spirit, you are," Zephyr spoke to him, his voice ragged. "Sent to tempt mortal men, to drive them crazy with desire for what they can't have."

"But you have me," Hylas answered and he nearly whined at the heat that response brought from the other nymph. Without trying to move his hands from their position. He simply wrapped his legs around Zephyr's waist to pull him against him. Neither of them could help the moans that escaped at contact.

"I have you," Zephyr smirked, his eyes liquid silver. "Don't move your hands from that spot," he demanded before he released them. "I want to enjoy you for a bit." Hylas could only nod and throw his head back when those lips descended on his neck. It was torture to keep his hands where they were left, to simply not touch that golden hair, the broad shoulders and warm skin. Zephyr was thorough, taking his time kissing, biting, sucking his neck and moving lower to lav at his chest. To tease and torture his nipples until they were so sensitive  he was writhing in the sand. Lower still, Zephyr traveled, taking his time to lick and suck and bite, leaving all manner of bites and bruises across his body. His thighs and hips, knees and ankles, all but one place where he wanted that touch most. Tortured by the pleasure and writhing he began to plead.

"Please," Hylas whined, near desperate. "Please, please...please."

"Tell me what you want Hylas," Zephyr fairly growled.

"You, please, please...your mouth," he mumbled near incoherent. It ended with him screaming when Zephyr finally took his aching length in his mouth. It was an embarrassingly short time before he came with Zephyr's name on his lips.

"Delicious," Zephyr purred and Hylas could feel how pleased the nymph was with how quickly he had fallen apart. He couldn't take it anymore, the waiting. He'd been touched and taken, it was his turn to touch and take. His arms burnt a moment when he moved them from the position they had been placed, but it was a minor thing and he had a goal. He made quick work of pushing Zephyr over and rising above him at the same time, and he smiled at the oomph that the other nymph gave when he landed on his back. Hylas was fast, and it was so easy to steal thought from Zephyr with a particular kiss, all fevered delight and passion, before he slid down and took Zephyr in his mouth and down to the base without a second to spare.

"Shit," Zephyr exclaimed as he arched into Hylas' touch, his hands quickly found purchase in Hylas' hair. Zephyr was larger than any of his coven, thick and long, so it took him a bit of time to get used to the feeling before he took him deep into his throat without gagging, but he accomplished it. He was obnoxiously glad he had taken care of cleanliness and preparation that morning, because sex on the beach sounded like a wonderful memory. "I'm going to come if you don't slow down," Zephyr growled out.

Hylas simply hummed and swallowed around the girth and Zephyr lost the last thread of control he had. "Fuck," Zephyr yelled and Harry felt the shots down his throat, thick and warm and so much. He took it all, coaxed it from Zephyr until he was spent and cleaned him with tender licks until he'd been so sensitive he had to push Hylas away. He couldn't help but grin at the older nymph, splayed out in the sun, naked and sweaty, an arm thrown over his eyes to block the sun and another over his chest, as if stop it from heaving with each gasped breath.

For just a moment he wanted to enjoy this peace. He couldn't help but smile, tender and warm when he caught Zephyr peaking out from under his arm and he couldn't help but reach out and rest his hand over the older nymphs heart. It had finally slowed down, after their activities. The smile on Zephyr's face was tender when he raised a hand and brushed a thumb over his cheek. He couldn't stop himself from taking that hand in his own and holding to his chest. It was hard to tell how long they simply stayed like that and just relaxed in each others company. The sun was bright and hot against them and Zephyr's gaze was ever so tender.

"You wanted to swim," Zephyr spoke, gentle and true, as he stood and pulled Hylas with him. With a bright smile he quickly picked up Hylas, bridal style, and together they fell into the sea. Amidst the cool waters and much laughter they let the rest of the day pass them by.

* * *

 


End file.
